


Proving To Each Other

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waver isn't very happy about all of their enemies having seen them having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving To Each Other

Waver crushed the jade familiar under his boot and scowled. "Where did all of these familiars come from? It looks like _everyone_ knows where we're living now."

Rider raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?"

"These ones my former teacher uses. These ones the family of Tohsaka uses. These are from the Einzbern..." Waver made a face. "Only Caster would use these. Apart from the Master of Assassin, who should be in hiding if he has any sense, and one other Master, everyone has been spying on this room since at least last afternoon."

"Huh. At least we haven't been doing anything strategic in here since then. All we've done in this room lately is sleep and have sex."

"At least there's tha-aaaaaaaat?!" Waver immediately turned bright red and spluttered. "You stupid Servant, how is that a good thing if everyone has seen us do something like that, I'll never be able to face another Master knowing that they've watched! Idiot, if you meant to reassure me then don't bring that up!"

Rider shrugged. "They might not have been paying attention to everything. You don't need to panic about a small possibility."  


* * *

  
Waver was reluctant to stay in their house after that, and he needed to pick up food anyway, which is why they went out shopping. Everything would be fine. He could forget about it, as long as they didn't run into anyone involved, and what were the chances of that, really?

"Oh. Rider. And his Master."

After immediately hiding behind Rider, Waver cursed himself for ever considering that he might have good luck. "S-Saber, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping for food." Saber looked a bit red and avoided meeting the gazes of either of them. "My Master extends his best wishes."

"Huh?" The woman who'd been accompanying her shook her head. "He didn't say anything like that, he just said that Rider might be more easily influenced because they-"

Saber blushed even more. "I am creatively interpreting that as his best wishes."

Waver wished that there wasn't a rule against attacking other Servants and Masters in broad daylight. Dying would be preferable to this. "Rider, we're leaving right now. No discussion!" He turned and tried not to break into an undignified run.

Rider dawdled a bit, making small conversation with Saber, but soon caught up to him. "That wasn't so bad."

"Maybe not for you, because you never learned _shame_ ," Waver grumbled. "I guess it could have been worse... You're lucky that no one else found us."  


* * *

  
"Rider~"

"Oh, Archer!"

Just kill him now. Waver tried his best to look inconspicuous.

It didn't work. Gilgamesh, as imposing in casual wear as he was in full armor, gave him a once-over and sneered. "This is who you waste your time on? He isn't exactly worthy of a king."

Waver whimpered. "Why do all of the Servants have to know, too..."

Rider paused for a moment. "Why would you say that?"

"He's scrawny, he has no value in a fight..." Gilgamesh looked over the quivering Waver again. "He isn't much to look at and he has nothing to respect him for. You could do better."

"Can we just go, Rider...?"

"Hm, I wonder if we're talking about the same person." Rider shook his head, smiling widely. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my time on right now."

Waver scowled, hoping that it would hide the blush on his face. It didn't work. "We're going now. Come _on_ , Rider, you can talk to him later."

Tugging on Rider's arm was basically useless, but at least Rider indulged him after a bit and followed in the direction of 'anywhere but near the Servant talking about his sex life'.  


* * *

  
"Oh, isn't that Rider?"

This wasn't someone Waver knew. The redhead didn't give off the right signals to be a magus, which meant...

"Y-you're. Caster's Master, aren't you?"

The man nodded wildly, almost beaming. "Yeah, that's who I am! Wow, this is kind of cool, I haven't met any of you in person yet."

Normally Waver would be irritated that it wasn't nearly the right time or place to just kill the creeper, but right now he was just worried about- "Please don't talk about last night. Please don't have any idea about last night. I don't want to talk to you about last night," he mumbled.

"Huh, last night?" Caster's Master looked confused for a second. "Oh, you mean you two? That'd be kind of hypocritical for me to complain about."

Waver reasoned that out. "Hy...po..."

Then he and Rider made identical disturbed expressions. "I didn't need to have that mental picture of Caster, I really didn't...!" he squeaked.

"Neither did I."

"Heeey, what are you even talking about, that guy's the coolest-"  


* * *

  
All in all, it had been a traumatizing shopping trip. Waver forced his breathing to stay even as he and his Servant approached their home, Rider of course carrying the heavy grocery bags. It was almost over. It was almost over, and then he could hide somewhere and never speak to anyone again.

At least he hadn't been forced to talk to that man-

"Oh, Waver. I see you found my familiar." A cold voice echoed in the air.

Waver froze, barely breathing.

"I'm surprised you have the presence of mind to check for them... you seemed preoccupied, the last time I paid much attention to you." A low chuckle, with barely any of the humor the sound normally possessed. "I should have known that that was the reason you wanted a Servant, rather than any hope of winning the Holy Grail. Or perhaps that's the only way you can maintain even slight control over him?"

"You who won't even show his face - what is it you're trying to say?" Rider had set his bags down to properly cross his arms. "Of course we've been doing that - unlike you, my Master actually has a personality that can be _liked_." He picked up the bags again with one hand and rested the other lightly on Waver's shoulder, snapping him out of his terror. "Come on. I don't need to say anything to that man except in battle."

Quivering, Waver followed him the rest of the way to the house.  


* * *

  
Hiding under the covers did not work when no amount of clinging could stop Rider from pulling them away from him. Damn it. "Why do you still want to do anything?!"

Rider blinked. "Why would I not?"

"We were watched!" Waver's voice rose to an almost-squeak. "We could be watched again! We won't know until they start making fun of us again...!"

"They can't make fun of you for something you're not embarrassed by, kid." Rider regarded him with a lazy smile. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

"...N-no. Sometimes in battle, yes. But this..." Waver's face started burning up. "I can't just do things like that in front of all my enemies, even by proxy."

"Huh, really? Because I can." Before Waver could interrupt, Rider went on. "If it's a matter of you and me, then I'm more than happy to show everyone who I was lucky to have as my summoner. The ones who can‘t deal with that should stop sending their familiars to watch; I don‘t have to change what I do to accommodate spies."

Waver was so flustered to hear that Rider thought he was lucky to have him that he barely caught the next part of what Rider said, but it did make sense when he thought about it. For Rider, there was no reason for him to fear a mere spy or what an enemy thought of him. As the follower of the king, should he not also follow him boldly without concern for others?

“I think... I think that’s right...”

And that was how he ended up on top of Rider with his thighs tight around him.

Like this, there was no way for anyone watching to mistake what they were doing. There was certainly no way to suggest that it was anyone but him, even if it hadn’t been his house, and from the loud calls of “Rider, Rider-” the other participant would be obvious as well even if he was less easily visible from some viewpoints in the room. They were, in short, completely on display.

While it was still awkward for Waver, he found more and more that he was also attracted to that idea. Why _should_ he stop something he wanted just for the sake of his enemies? If he wanted something, he would have it, and he wanted Rider. And Rider wanted him, and certainly didn’t care about having the entire Mage’s Association know if need be.

There was just one other part that Waver wanted everyone watching to see, if anyone was indeed watching them.

He only meant to brush his lips against Rider‘s, but Rider pulled him into a deeper kiss, and Waver could not honestly say that he minded at all.


End file.
